The Chest
The Chest is a floor found after opening the end chest at the end of the Cathedral while holding The Polaroid trinket. It is a brutal bonus level featuring rooms with multiple bosses. The first room you start in contains 4 locked chests, each with an item inside that may potentially give you an advantage for the difficult challenges that await. Every chest on this floor, regardless of its type, contains an item to assist you. This means if you're feeling brave, it might be a good idea to explore the floor entirely to possibly get more items. If possible, acquire Guppy's Tail and save up your keys to have a better chance of spawning golden chests here. It also seems like Red Chests from The Left Hand trinket do not drop items all the time nor have any increased chance of dropping items. Rooms in The Chest frequently contain two to three bosses or mini-bosses. Despite their numbers, their health is much smaller than usual, so eliminate the most threatening foe first before dealing with the other enemies. Occasionally, you might run into commonly found lesser enemies, though in numerous amounts. It's important to note that you cannot bomb your way out of these rooms by any means; you must defeat every enemy in each room to continue. **NOTE: You must have The Polaroid every time you wish to enter the Chest. So, if you want to achieve all the 'Chest' achievements, you'll have to find the Polaroid at least 7 times. Note: Since the 1.4 patch, Mom drops The Polaroid, so you don't have to depend on luck anymore. Enemies Monsters * Mama Guts * Membrain * Spiders Bosses encountered in The Chest * The Bloat * 2 Chubs * Daddy Long Legs * 2 Carrion Queens * Gurdy (The only time she appears as a level boss as opposed to an end level boss) * 2 Gurdy Jrs. * 2 different Harbingers * 2 Husks * 3 Lokis * 3 Widows * 2 Monstro IIs * 3 different Sins. Like other rooms with normal Sins, it's a chance for each of them to be a Super Sin. Interestingly, this type of room doesn't seem to contain Pride or Envy . * 2 identical Super Sins (either Super Sloth, Super Wrath, or Super Lust) * 2 Wretched Main boss at the end of level * ??? Gallery The Chest.png|The starting room with its four locked chests. Chest.jpg|The starting room with four red chests instead of locked chests due to having The Left Hand trinket. End.jpg|The reward chest after beating ???, which will end the run and trigger the thirteenth ending when touched. SatanChest.jpg|A Devil Room in The Chest, reached by using The Joker suit card. ThatGuyBry The Chest Glitch.png|The Secret Room, which can only be reached with teleport. Due to a Glitch, the hole on the top wall cannot be passed, and the player will usually have to restart the game. ThatGuyBry The Chest Glitch2.png|The player in the previous picture escaped by killing himself using bombs, and then got resurrected with The Ankh in the top room bordering it. The Chest Room.png|A rare, harmless room with Fireplaces Thisholewasnotmadeforyou.png|The Secret Room, permanently opened up thanks to X-Ray Vision. Yet as above, due to a glitch this hole cannot be passed. Bugged Death.png|Death being stuck in a wall. Bildschirmfoto 2013-03-06 um 20.47.50.png|The same items two times in a room Glitches * If you blow up a Slot Machine or a beggar on the chest, an item will appear instead of its normal drops. However, this will not work for Blood Donation Machines. (Confirmed) * All rooms in The Chest will use the backdrop of The Chest, even the Devil Room or the Secret Room. This might be unintentional, since they usually couldn't be reached by regular means. * If you are fast enough after beating Isaac, you can run through the chest and out of the door, exiting the boss room. You will remain on your current map, you will be unable to fight ???, and all rooms previously unvisited will have Chest level enemies. * Videos Category:Environment